You Have My Heart
by a-light-of-hope
Summary: Dear Dan... Did you mean it when we promised to stay friends forever? It's been 4 years Dan, where the hell are you? Maybe that fortune teller was right...maybe...you were the one that was to die. Love Always, Your Phil. Wha's happened to Dan? Where has he gone? It's better than it sounds I promise. R&R It could be Phan or Phriendship (hehe) tell me what it should be in a review!


_Dear Dan...haha, how unlike me is it to say that? Usually it'd be like a 'hey'... but it's different now. It's always different now...without you. But I'm okay, I'm getting used to it. I promise. Each day that passes without you, I always try forget about you. It doesn't really work. PJ and Chris have tried helping me, but it never works...I'm so sorry for those nasty things I said, but an apolgy never works with you does it Dan?_  
_Did you mean every kind word you said?_  
_Did you mean it when you told me you'd never leave me?_  
_Did you mean it when we promised to stay friends forever?_  
_Because it's so hard to believe you did now. Ha._

_I remember the day you introduced me to Kathy. She was lovely. She was perfect. Everything that you deserve. Her hair was as black as mine, and her eyes were nearly the same shade of blue as well, you told me that me and her looked alike. I hated it when you said that. I always felt like you put me second. You still are._  
_I remember the day you came into my room at 4 a.m. You had a nightmare you were in tears. You told me that I was taken away from you and you went insane. You stayed the night in my room, crying until you fell asleep in my arms._  
_I remember the day you took me out for my birthday. We went to an amusement park, and we went to some fortune teller. You didn't want to go, but you did for me. The lady said that we'd go our separate ways and one was to live and the other was to die. We left straight away. I was in tears and you comforted me by taking me home and buying junk food and putting on__ Buffy._

_I remember the day, you came into my room at 4 a.m., with your bags packed and an excited smile on your face. You explained that you were leaving me...and you were never coming back. Kathy didn't live in London...she had big dreams. We wanted to move to LA. And she took you with her. We spent the next half hour sitting on my bed, talking. You told me that I was your best friend. That you'd visit me soon._  
_It's been 4 years Dan, where the hell are you? Maybe that fortune teller was right...maybe...you were the one that was to die._

_Dan I love you, and if you are dead, I hope you died like you wanted, by drowning in Maltesers._

_Love Always,_  
_Your Phil._

* * *

Dan-

* * *

I wiped my eyes and slid the letter back into the envelope. 4 years I was stuck with Kathy. 4 years Phil had been writing to me monthly, 4 years I couldn't reply. 4 years I was with the witch. 4 years Kathy had been abusing me and bossing me around. 4 years ago...I had made the biggest mistake of my life.

I placed the letter in the box, and closed the lid, sliding it under the loose floorboard. If Kathy found those, I was dead. She took me away from the man I would die for, from my best friend. And she wasnt letting me go. I knew this.

"DANIEL!" She yelled from downstairs, "WE HAVE COMPANY!" I quickly wiped my eyes and adjusted my hair to hide the ugly cut she'd given me nights ago. I walked downstairs slowly, getting ready to see what I'd find. Her friends, again. All in their slutty clothes. Kathy stood beside them, in her favourite black skin tight sleeveless shirt and red high waisted skirt that just covered her ass, and of corse, her almost thigh high, tight black leather boots. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Still dating him babe?" The blonde one giggled, "what's the point if you get laid every night by different guys?" She said, looking at me in disgust. I knew Kathy was always laying different men every night. And she'd come home with them sometimes, doing it on the couch. Some nights when she couldn't get any she'd come on to me, drunk out of her mind and slightly stoned.

"He's a good shag," Kathy sighed, "he's got a cute face, but he does everything for me." She explained. She then turned to me and said, "out, us girls are having a girls night," in other words an orgy with some other guys, "and you can't be here. Leave, now." She snapped. They all followed her to the kitchen.

_Leave..._

I rushed upstairs, and shoved my things in my bag. Then I went to the bathroom, and opened her little jewlery box. I pulled the bottom off and grabbed the cash she had hidden in there. There was hundreds. I shoved that in my bag and slipped on some shoes. I grabbed the box and held it under my arm as I ran downstairs and out the door as quickly and quietly as I could.

There was a feeling in my gut...like I was being free'd. And I was.

_Phil...I'm coming home._

* * *

**I don't know if I like this...anyways, leave a review of what you think and I'll decide whether to continue this or not.**

**mwahh.**


End file.
